Platoniquement bien sûr !
by Sorn The Lucifer's Angel
Summary: OS. Comment James a appris pour les tendances bi de Sirius ? (supposons) Aha, bonne question ! Voici ma version de l'annonce ! PAS DE SLASH JPSB !


_Platoniquement bien sûr !_

Cette fic part de la réalité. En gros, James, c'est moi et Sirius, ma meilleure amie. C'est en fait ce que j'ai réellement vécu...mais par sms...et modifié pour les besoins de l'OS bien entendu. Plusieurs jours après, j'ai pensé que je pouvais le transposer en SBRL (oui, je suis obsédée par l'écriture) et donc, j'ai tout mis sur papier. Ça date du 15 juin 2006.

A un moment j'ai pensé la mettre en fic mais comme je savais vraiment pas où ça pourrait me mener, je l'ai réduit à un OS...votre petit cadeau de Noël !

Disclaimer : Les personnages, lieux, etc. appartiennent à J.K. Rowling sauf l'histoire en elle-même.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

J'étais dans ma chambre, le sourire aux lèvres. J'avais passé toute la journée à faire du Quidditch, j'avais bien mangé, pris une bonne douche et pour finir, j'écoutais mes cds préférés. Soirée simple mais tellement reposante. J'allais enfin bien dormir après une semaine de révisions horribles...

Un hibou toqua à mes fenêtres tandis que je commençais à fermer les yeux.

C'était Sirius. Je pris le parchemin et le lut.

« Prongs. J'ai un gros problème...Julien m'aime... »

J'ouvris grand les yeux. Non, je devais sûrement mal comprendre.

« Dis-moi que c'est une blague, Sir. Je suis en train d'imaginer un truc, là. »

Je confiais la lettre au volatile qui s'envola aussitôt.

Julien...c'était un nouvel ami de Sirius...il en parlait tout le temps. Julien par-ci, Julien par-là. Je n'y avais pas fait trop attention. Après tout, Sir avait le droit d'avoir d'autres amis... pas la peine de se sentir rejeté...Parce que c'était comme ça que je me sentais. Bien sûr, il me parlait comme avant mais...C'était toujours Julien maintenant...plus moi. Je ne le connaissais pas, Pad l'avait rencontré pendant ses vacances en France.

L'hibou revenait.

« D'imaginer quoi ? »

Je paniquais encore plus. Mais il se foutait de moi à répondre comme ça ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

« Ça a rapport avec...erm...les tendances ? »

Depuis Julien, il semblait différent. Il parlait avec des sous-entendus et puis, cette phrase... "Ne pas avoir honte de ses tendances" qu'il notait en marge de ses parchemins quand il s'embêtant...Se pouvait-il que Julien soit gay ?

Je secouais fermement la tête. Non, je me faisais des idées...

La réponse arrive deux secondes plus tard.

« Eum...pas directement... »

Bon, d'accord Prongs, calme-toi. T'es le meilleur pote de Sirius, tu te rappelles ? Pas de jugement hâtif.

« Tu pourrais pas me dire tout d'un coup, genre que je me pose pas trois milles questions ? »

La réponse arriva aussitôt. Pourquoi ne me parlait-il pas par cheminée ? Ou encore par miroir ?

« Bah, il me l'a déjà dit une fois, d'où la phrase "Ne pas avoir honte de ses..." sur mes feuilles. Je voulais t'en parler mais je savais pas comment. Et puis, aujourd'hui il me l'a redit. Puis voilà... »

Confirmation. Je déconnais pas, j'avais raison et je suis un pauvre con. Je poussais un soupir. Allez James, t'es un type bien...

« Et euh...il sait que tu l'es pas ? »

« Argh...euh...Ben, c'est-à-dire que...c'est pas évident à expliquer. »

J'avais envie de m'arracher les cheveux.

« Aherm...ok...Pour t'avouer la vérité, j'y pensais déjà avec la phrase des "tendances"...mais je croyais virer fou...ça veut dire que tu l'es ou pas ? »

« J'vais te dire un truc...J'en sais trop rien. Suis paumé. Des tendances bi, j'crois que ça m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Tu dois me prendre pour je sais pas quoi...Ou avoir peur. »

Est-ce que j'avais peur ? Je fronçais les sourcils. Non. J'étais...hm...confus.

« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai pas peur, et je ne suis pas dégoûté si c'est ce que tu crois. Je suis juste très surpris tendance confus...Tu m'dis si ça va pas... »

Réponse directe.

« Mais ça va pas ! Je sais plus quoi penser ! Faut que je parle à quelqu'un...Et...t'es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi et tu peux me comprendre. J'espère que ça change rien entre nous. J't'aime trop Prongs. »

Je souris faiblement.

« T'inquiètes pas. Je suis ton meilleur pote après tout. Allez, j'vais m'coucher moi, suis crevé ! Comme ce pauvre hibou d'ailleurs...Good night Sir. J't'aime aussi...platoniquement ! ;p »

Le rapace s'envolait pour la dernière fois et je me laissais tomber lourdement sur mon lit, milles pensées bouillonnant dans ma tête mais une seule ressort avant que je ne m'endorme.

Notre amitié est plus forte qu'avant, et ça, c'est l'important.


End file.
